The Princess Academy
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: Sabrina is poor. That's that. But she has a chance to made her family proud- the king called people to attend the princess academy for his son. Meanwhile, murders and attacks are happening, all around, centered on the royal family. What will Sabrina do? Full summary inside. -TEMPRARILY DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN- *PM me or review and active story for details*
1. Summary

**Hello guys, I haven't written the first actual chapter yet, and the summary space wasn't big enough, so here's the summary.**

_**In the Kingdom of Ferryport Landing, lives Sabrina, a poor teen. She lives with her sister, Daphne, and her parents. As a poor family, Sabrina has to work all weekdays at the May Estate. The May's aren't the kindest people, but she needs the money. One weekend, the king sends out a message, inviting all ladies between the ages of fourteen and eighteen to an interview, where they will be judged as a good or a reject. Out of all girls, one-hundred will be selected, to go to a princess academy, to learn how to be noble. Then two years later, at a final ball, the prince will visit and pick his bride. Sabrina is called to go. Meanwhile, murders and attacks on the kingdom and the royals are being issued. What will she do?**_

**for the people who have guessed, it does hold essense from both The Goose Girl by Shannon Hale and Princess Academy by Shannon Hale.**


	2. Dishes

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but there's a new Copy-N-Paste system that I absotivley hate. By the way, there will be no updates on Jessamyn's (My) stries for the length of March twelth, because I got grounded. I might me able to sneak something in, but not likely. My sister, however, will update. **

* * *

Sabrina woke up to start, sweating and trembling.

"It's just a bad dream," She told herself. "Just a bad dream."

She shook her hair out, and peeled the hair stuck to her neck off.

"Lillian!" She whispered, her bunk mate, on the top of the bunk bed.

"What..?!" Lillian grumbled in her sleep, and it reminded Sabrina of her sister, Daphne.

"What time is it?" Sabrina asked.

"It's... woah, holy cr*p, it's up time!" She yelled, and all twenty- seven servants in the room woke to a start, and realizing the time, began t o get ready to work the morning away.

"Thanks!" Sabrina called up to Lillian, rather sleepily.

"Your welcome!" Lillian called back, smiling at her friend.

"Time to get ready- for rest days!" Sabrina sighed under her breath.

"Yeah." Lillian chimed in, with her hawk ears.

"Then come on!" Sabrina laughed, and rushed into the bathroom, sliding across the tile floor to the only empty basin and began to wash her face and teeth in it.

* * *

Afterwards, Sabrina took a short dip in the lake, and in coming out, she rushed to her cabin, to put on a dress.

From her small, and dirty collection, she chose a bright green dress with a yellow sash and puffed sleeves. She carefully slipped a white apron over her dress, so it wouldn't get ruined. This rest break was her birthday. She couldn't wait!

Running down the halls, she burst into the kitchen, right into motherly old Marge.

"Marge!" She exclaimed, and her remark ended with a laugh.

"Sabrina! Darling you scared the wits right out of me!" Marge thundered her old laugh, and patted her on the back.

"Anything I can do?" Sabrina asked hurriedly.

"Ready for a break, aren't you sweetie?" Marge sighed, and looked away, sadly. "I wish children weren't so poor, and you didn't have to work, and you could enjoy you childhood. I wish I could do something, but-"

"It's okay Marge, I know." Sabrina looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

"It's her birthday, anyway." Bradley, a serving boy said.

She stared at him.

He was a sight to see, his tanned skin melded with his chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. He was short and thin, just taller tan her.

_He's beautiful._

She caught herself thinking it, and shook her head.

_No._

She scolded herself.

"Yes, it will be, tomorrow." She told Bradley, and turning from him, after giving him a smile, she turned back to Marge.

"So, what else to do?"

"Let's see, the dishes need a cleaning." Marge sighed, and motioned to the door.

"Got it!" Sabrina chimed, and gathering her skirts, rushed to the door.

* * *

**This is really short, I'm sorry. But I won't be updating anymore for a very long time. I'll finish Phone Call to the Future in about two weeks, and then I'll work on and Finish Life is worth more than gold for another two. After that, I'll be laying the cement on A Wish for Love and The Princess Academy a bit, while working overtime on Jack Frost's Crush. After finishing that, I'll update A Wish for Love often, and The Princess Academy Sometimes, and after that, learn NOT to start five stories at the same time.**


	3. SORRRRRYYY

**Um, Hi guys. I have to say I completely lost inspiration for this. I am so sorry. But that does not mean this won't be continued. In fact, I am REWRITING THIS, and I hope to have it reposted by January of 2015. I was just reading over it and realized how bad it was. So I will be finishing Life is Worth More Than Gold and than rewriting this and my other discontinued story. That's why it says _Temporarily _ Discontinued, because I WILL continue it. Just not now. So basically a long hiatus in which it will be started over. Whenever I finish writing Life is Worth More Than Gold, I ill try to get to this. But if I never do, I'm sorry. I will post another note and say that it has been permanently discontinued then. Thanks!**

**Please Review and or PM with Questions. If you review to this as a guest I can not reply. Please review to Life is Worth More Than Gold or After the Stab, my actual active fics. Thanks!**


End file.
